


You may look like a model but you're still a badass

by thomasbloodygangster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A.U, Alternate Universe, M/M, Oneshot, Security Guard Newt, Shopping Mall, Smartass Minho, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasbloodygangster/pseuds/thomasbloodygangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Security guard Newt and very unsubtle smartass Minho oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You may look like a model but you're still a badass

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short because it's a 5 A.M. oneshot, and I was exhausted, sorry. Consider that English is not my native language. Enjoy! :)

Newt sighed. Standing rooted to the same spot all day may seem easy, yet it was even more exhausting than running a four hours marathon. Why on earth had he chosen to become a security guard, again? Oh, right. He was broke. How miserable, he thought. A broke student having no choice but becoming a guardian in a shopping mall only because he took karate lessons.  
The blond was focused on complaining about his pitiful condition when a group of teenagers, about Newt’s age, entered the mall with an annoying lack of discretion. Laughing and speaking out loud just to make themselves noticeable, they halted in the airlock for a few seconds where Newt could see them through the thick glass of the automatic doors. 

The group was composed of two dark-haired girls and three boys. One looked younger than the others, fifteen maybe, his pale brown hair roughly cut and his face not so alluring. The second one was a brunette as well, slightly darker with huge hazelnut- like eyes and thick lashes, beauty marks sprinkled all over his neck. The last one was the beefiest. He was a tall Asian with spikey black hair and his chocolate skin wrapped the curves of his muscular body, a tight shirt showcasing his biceps and six pack. The security guard surprised himself enjoying the view, immediately tearing his gaze off the sun kissed Asian in a rush of shame which he could feel was creeping up on his cheeks. He hated these kind of teenagers, anyway. Always showing off only to draw people’s attention. How puerile. 

When they eventually made up their minds to actually come in, mister spikey hair took a split second to slow down in front of Newt. Just enough time for him to eye-contact the British then move on with a satisfied look plastered on his features. Although this had just been an extremely short split second, it had felt more like an entire minute to our puzzled guardian. The Asian had this disturbing look in his almond eyes and his snarky gait sent a wave of discomfort through Newt’s heart. The awkwardness of the situation intensified when a hint of a mischievous smirk appeared on the teen’s face before he looked away, breaking the unease only Newt seemed to be feeling. The latter allowed himself to let out a breath he didn’t know he held as his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Why had the atmosphere felt so slowed down, and why did the boy smirk like that? It only inspired trouble to the blond who blinked, causing his dark lashes to softly brush his skin as they fluttered, and focused back on watching over the shoppers. 

At least half an hour had passed, and Newt was getting really tired. His legs were sore from standing too much and his black suit started to itch him as if tiny little bugs were stinging him all over the body. He checked his watch another thousandth time. And as he was about to swap places with the Northern doors’ guardian, he caught sight of the group of teenagers heading towards him. Well, towards the exit. This time, he put both hands in his back and promised himself to stare the guy down if he dared peeking at him again. Newt realized how pathetic it was to take this to heart, yet he still wanted to give it a try. Quite unexpectedly, the adolescent didn’t look at him. No, he didn’t content himself with a look. Instead, he completely stopped in front of the British, and stared right at him in a more or less arrogant way which made Newt arch an eyebrow. The rest of the team didn’t pay attention, or they just didn’t care, that their friend came to a stop, and continued without notice. Mister spikey hair cocked his head to the side.

“Aren’t you a bit young and…” He looked at him up and down. “Skinny, to be a security guard?” He mirrored Newt’s face by arching himself a brow. It somehow startled the golden haired boy to hear his voice for the first time, so he tried not to show his unsettlement by making a comeback.

“Aren’t you a bit old to judge people on their appearances?” His husky voice hung in the air, cold as ice and unforgivable towards the young man.

“I’m just asking.” He shrugged.

“Well I’m going to have to ask you to mind your own business.” 

They never teared each other’s gaze, and Newt saw the same sly grin as earlier creeping up on the shank’s lips. He seemed to savor the moment a lot more than Newt did.

“Playing tough game under this manly suit, huh?”

Newt still had his hands clasped in his back, keeping him from punching the dark eyed boy in the face, which he would have probably done if he wasn’t so attractive. A minute of locking on one another’s eyes flew by, when the security guard parted his thin lips to speak, his voice menacing.

“You better join your friends back.”

“Well it’s nice talking with you. I’m Minho, by the way.” A ‘silence’ followed his sentence, if it wasn’t for the echo of the crowd in the shopping center. If this had been a normal conversation, Newt would have found it quite enjoyable, though he could feel all the mocking in Minho’s tone.

“What do you want?” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m surprised they hired you for this job. Looks like you can’t even hold on your own legs.” He casted a glance at them, shaky from excessive standing. Newt was interiorly boiling and it took all the strength possible not to jump over at him and strangle the guy. “Security guards are not what they used to be. Meh,” He shrugged again, his veins pulsing under his buff arms were visible “it must be because you’re pretty.” His teasing grin widened, and the British teenager didn’t know if he was joking or not.

Although, when Minho held out a hand as to grab the badge on Newt’s chest (all the guards had to have one with their name on it), newt snatched his wrist up and one second later, they were both pressed against the wall. Minho didn’t have the time to realize what was happening when the karateka had grasped his arm and, in a flash, bent it to place it in his back as he pinned him against the wall. His whole weight was pressuring over the offender in such a way that he couldn’t move, with his cheek squashed against the wall. It had obviously knocked the air out of Minho's lungs, yet he somehow managed to never lose his smirk and Newt swore he had seen a spark lit up the boy’s black eyes. 

“Try to touch me one more time, and you’ll be knocked-out by the second.” He gently whispered in Minho’s ear, his breath brushing some dark hair. 

Minho attempted to lock his gaze with Newt’s, despite his flattened cheek, and a snigger escaped his pale lips. “Is that the moment when I beg you to ‘be gentle with me, senpai’, because I’m not experienced enough?” The tip of his tongue came licking his lips thus emphasizing the predatory look on his features.

The security guard couldn’t help but flush red. He felt his whole face and neck burning in embarrassment, and he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Minho was about to speak up when a massive silhouette appeared behind them.  
“Everything alright, here?” A dark man asked with a scowl.

Newt tried to avoid his gaze, knowing that he still was crimson. He hummed in affirmation. “We-we’re good. I got the situation… U-under control. Thanks, Alby.”

“Yeah you do.” A playful voice whispered right in the guardian’s ear so Alby couldn’t hear. Newt reddened even more.  
The keeper of the Northern entrance didn’t look so convinced by Newt’s arguments. He folded his arms over his chest as his muscles tensed up.

“Now that,” Minho nodded towards Alby, “is what I call a security guard.” The two guardians exchanged a look. “But, hey, I under estimated you, shank. You may look like a model but you’re still a badass!”  
“Oh my god, get out of here before I quench my thirst of punching you right in your bloody cakehole.”  
Newt almost threw Minho out of the shopping mall, only then allowing himself to sigh in relief.  
“What a slinthead.” He mumbled for himself.

***

It had been two days since the event, which Newt had almost forgot about, and the latter was delighted with the idea that there were only a few hours left before the week end. As he patrolled around the mid area of the mall, a siren blasted out from one of the shops. His body stiffened when he paced for the source of the noise, only to discover a familiar silhouette dealing with a sales assistant who had forgotten to remove the anti-theft nuts of his items. Newt automatically spun on his heels when his gaze met Minho, and he hastily walked on the opposite direction to avoid him. Although he tried to move at a quick pace, he couldn’t break into a jog otherwise it would alert the customers. Too late. He could already hear the distant calls of the Asian who was running after him.

“Shit. Spotted.” Newt muttered under his breath.

“Hey, hey! Blondie!” Newt clutched his fist, hearing the nickname. “I was hoping to see you!” Minho allowed himself to catch his breath when the security guard finally came to a halt.

“What do you want? I thought I’d told you to get the shuck out of here?”

“That was two days ago.” And there it was, his both annoying and attractive smirk.

Newt rolled his eyes, trying hard not to blush again. “What do you want?” He repeated.

“Well, I wasn’t waiting for anything in particular, but since you insist, how about we bang? …Oh wow, I didn’t expect you to be this enthusiastic!” The sun kissed teen cracked a smile, as Newt was choking due to the lack of subtlety that Minho used to speak his mind.

“The only thing I’ll bang is your head with my fist.” He coughed again.

“Right. So…” Minho checked on the guardian’s badge “Newt, huh? Real nice meeting you.”

The blond was surprised at how easy it had been to get rid of the shank, and as he headed for the exit, Newt almost found himself disappointed. He pushed the thought aside and focused back on working, even though there wasn’t much to do.

By the end of the day, the boy was in the staff’s locker room, changing into a white shirt and some jeans. When his suit was packed into his sports bag, Newt flung it over his shoulder and left. Once out of the shopping mall, he yawned and stretched out while inhaling the evening’s sweet air which his lungs welcomed in relief. All of sudden, his heart skipped a beat and Newt froze. Minho was leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets, a large grin spread across his goofy face. They said nothing. The British boy blinked twice, ran his long fingers in his messy hair, then he passed on, completely ignoring Minho who began to follow behind.

“Oh come on. I’ve been waiting for you all day.” His voice always had this ounce of amusement in it.  
As Newt was stubbornly ignoring him and rushing the pace, it took a few turns into the sun-drenched streets before the darker boy spoke again.

“You know you look good in casual clothes.” He was startled by Newt’s abrupt braking.

Newt turned around to face Minho but was taken aback at how close they now were.

“Are you gonna karate-chop me for real, this time?” Minho took a step forward, almost closing the gap between their bodies.

“I’ll ask this one last time: what. Do. You. Want?” The atmosphere tensed up each time Newt pronounced a word, until Minho answered so naturally that a warmth set itself, taking over the cold atmosphere.

“Your number.” He smiled. It wasn’t one of his annoying smirk anymore, it was a warm, genuine smile. The blond sighed and held his hand out.

“Give me your phone.” 

Minho complied immediately, even though he found it weird that his target had given up on his pride so quickly. Newt handed back the phone.

“You know I could call the police for harassment?”

“But you won’t.” 

The security guard rolled his eyes in annoyance but eventually grinned back.

“I’ll call you later, then.” This time, Minho really closed the space between them, placing a soft kiss on the boy’s nose before walking away.

Newt stood at the same spot for a couple of minutes before his cheeks turned crimson again.


End file.
